


【赫海】NO LOVE

by cici_YS



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cici_YS/pseuds/cici_YS
Summary: *冰白葡萄酒A赫X玫瑰O海。*帝国元帅X帝国祭司。【人设并没有用】*纯肉。
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship, 李赫宰/李东海, 赫海
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【赫海】NO LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> *冰白葡萄酒A赫X玫瑰O海。  
> *帝国元帅X帝国祭司。【人设并没有用】  
> *纯肉。

李赫宰走出浴室，发尾滴着水，顺后颈滑入紫色真丝衬衫里。他穿过长廊，握住卧室门把，收紧又松开。

别墅很安静，大门由训练有素的Beta警卫把守，周边被封锁，严禁外人入内。

空气里不安的玫瑰花香躁动着。李赫宰自分化为帝国最高级别的Alpha以来，闻过无数信息素。从没有Alpha能压制他，也从没有Omega能引诱他，哪怕对方正为发情所扰。

但眼下，他浑身都不自在。血管里被埋下火种，焦灼难忍，险些把衣裤扯开丢到一边。李赫宰深知罪魁祸首正躺在门板后，那个注定要成为他伴侣的纯正Omega，15岁时就分化成为祭司的继任者。

没过多久，他们见了一面。李东海很瘦小，即使李赫宰那时还没分化，也较他高出不少。他本就带着少年人的纤细，尤其又穿短裤，白色袜子也稚气得要命，露出小腿和半截大腿，像花枝。李赫宰在那个瞬间萌生出凌虐感，想要掰断它们。

他预先拥有了Alpha的冲动。

玫瑰花香从门缝溢出，卧室宛如巨大的、盛满了的容器。李赫宰听见李东海的呻吟，其间衣裤摩挲床单，被子被蹬到地上——喘息不停。

门终于打开，馥郁浓烈的香气袭来。李赫宰像掉进千万朵玫瑰花田里，香得刺激，近乎反胃，接近于凋零前最后一刻的盛放，下一秒便糜烂，甜而腥。

那不仅仅是信息素的气味，李赫宰关门走近，释放囚禁已久的暴戾信息素，边打量双手被绑在床头的李东海。他长大了，这个漂亮的Omega为了保护自己而去进行徒劳的健身。少年的青涩消失，取而代之的是将真丝衬衫撑出饱满形状的胸部，和情色肉感的腰臀比。他的乳尖挺立，裤子包裹着勃起的生殖器，身下的床单已被打湿成深色。

李东海迷蒙地望着李赫宰，眼里蓄满泪水，他大概看不清来人，却能感受到属于Alpha的气味。最具有侵略性，散开的瞬间就能使他更深陷于情欲罗网。他哭得更厉害了，试图用眼泪浇熄欲火，抑或是不希望水分再从下体流出。

李赫宰没有说话，利落地跨坐在李东海身上，用不知何时勃起的部位去顶弄对方。他居高临下地看着李东海每被顶弄一次就微皱的眉，似拒还迎，干脆一把扯开他的衬衫，抓住柔软滑腻的乳房，在一片混乱中吻他。

李东海的嘴唇很红，沾上口水，像晨间花瓣。他生涩又无力抗拒李赫宰的吻，舌头碰上牙齿，口腔每一处都被扫荡，微小的痛意背后是巨大的快感浪潮。他开始学会用舌头去回应李赫宰，猫咪一样讨好主人，交换唾液，密不可分。

乳尖被掌心磨成小石子，白皙的乳肉上都是指痕。李东海舒爽地抬高腰部，用胸和下体贴近李赫宰，他仿佛失掉了羞耻心，任由自己变得淫荡，或是对方的性爱工具。

李赫宰的吻逐渐从嘴唇下移，喉结、锁骨，没有一处放过。他看见了李东海送到眼前的乳尖，又转念去舔舐他胸口小小的黑痣，舌头划过平滑的肌肤，换来阵阵战栗。李赫宰轻笑，鼻息喷洒在乳头，几乎同时，李东海的双腿盘在他的腰上，股间的液体打湿李赫宰的裤子。

李赫宰将一只手探进李东海的裤子，又对水光淋漓的乳房流连忘返。他握住李东海的阴茎，用指腹揉搓马眼，从根部往上一遍遍耐心地撸动着，换来李东海几乎失控的反应。他从没发过情，也不懂得自慰，李赫宰这些令人脸红心跳的举动完全主导了他的身心。

李东海只觉得自己好像射到了李赫宰手里，又被迫把沾满精液的手指一根根舔干净。冰白葡萄酒的气息把玫瑰完全压制，又勾引玫瑰上下浮沉，仍没有完全把它吞噬。李东海变得更加燥热，他的裤子被脱下丢开，肌肤暴露在空气中，也暴露在李赫宰的目光下。分明该出现的羞耻被欲望击退，后穴不断分泌液体，急切地希望被填满。

李赫宰强制性地将他翻了个身，双膝跪在床上，他手腕处的绳子骤然收紧，更加不得动弹。李东海的视野受限，他看不见李赫宰的动作，因而敏感非常。最脆弱的穴口感受到了一股气息，紧接着，湿润柔软的舌头覆盖其上。李东海猛地一震，内心想要挣扎，穴口却诚实地收缩。舌头灵活的运动，一进一出，经过的每处都变得灼热，李东海不由得塌下腰去迎合。敏感点被轻易捕捉，不过两下，阴茎就又射出了精液。

穴口未来得及闭合，一根手指就插了进来，异物感远比舌头伸入时强烈，尤其李赫宰还戴着戒指。冰凉触感使后穴紧缩，似乎要把手指吞进去。李赫宰又笑了，在细小的水声中警告李东海，当心戒指掉进去。李东海险些羞得哭出来，连信息素都在发抖，努力放松后穴，又被李赫宰趁虚而入，又加了一根手指。

那人很坏，专找才被发现不久的敏感点。指腹按了一下又一下，按得李东海忍不住，抗拒得扭动起来。李赫宰一把制住他，另只手摸索到乳尖。上下两个点都被侵占，换来后穴的高潮，软肉在手指撤出时颤动挽留，温度高得吓人。李东海整个人被快感击溃，埋在枕头里淌眼泪，连李赫宰把绳子解开都不在意，依然保持跪爬的动作，浑然不知自己手腕处的红痕多么暧昧。

突然间，房中Alpha信息素浓度暴涨。李赫宰生生把李东海从贤者时间里拽出，唤醒Omega体内的发情记忆：他依然是个未被标记的Omega。李东海挣扎着要抬头，却被李赫宰揪住长发，硬生生挺起身子。洁白后颈上散发出最浓郁的玫瑰芬芳，像把十万朵玫瑰花碾碎，用花汁提炼精油。

李赫宰凑近，舔了舔他的腺体：“我要标记你了。”

李东海知道，这是序曲，是最顶尖的狩猎者优雅地对猎物发出提醒，踌躇满志地要把对方玩弄至死。

李赫宰粗暴地把阴茎捅进了李东海湿润的后穴，难以想象的尺寸让李东海被痛苦淹没。但他的体质太过特殊，身体轻易原谅了李赫宰的粗鲁，甚至乐于接受这一帮助他消解情欲的行为。他的后穴谄媚地讨好李赫宰的阴茎，全然消化了后入的深度。

此时，李赫宰早已松开了他的长发，转而轻抚李东海的喉结，仿佛当真成为了食物链顶端的野兽，随时用利爪撕开无法反抗的猎物的喉咙。但他却比所有野兽都要温柔，甚至连此前扯住长发的力气都不如，极轻柔地用指尖来回逡巡，不时触到李东海，惹得喉结上下滚动，吞咽口水，又能让人联想到其他液体。

李赫宰的肌肉线条流畅而有爆发力，肩宽足以把李东海整个人覆盖在身下，结实的腰部却细长。他以腰带动大腿，平稳迅速地抽插，结合处不断有淫水被带出、滴落，而破开软肉时又被新的液体包裹。

他们契合得，像是李东海生来就是为了躺在他身下，发出情爱时破碎的呻吟。

这样的人怎么做祭司呢？李赫宰的手移到李东海的眼睛上，经过柔软唇瓣时，沾上一丝不可避免流出的水渍。他见过祭司在万人敬仰的高台上举行典礼，哪怕是身为丈夫的帝国元帅都要伏在他的阶下。纯白的长袍缠上金丝，只露出一双眼睛，悲悯肃穆。

李东海确有这样的眼睛，他好像真是海洋化作人形，目光潋滟，以水的姿态包容万物。但他现在被他压住，连自泄也不许，屈辱又享受地完成他身为Omega的使命。祭司大人会用生殖腔怀上他的孩子，在孕期每一个得不到性爱的夜晚辗转难眠，抬起湿漉漉的后穴跪坐在他的身上，带着哭腔求他操他。他的乳房会在哺乳期变得很大，祭司袍也遮盖不住曲线，奶汁洇湿布料。

李赫宰想，他到时一定要躲在长袍之下，把祭司大人的裤子扯下，还原他本来的样子，彻彻底底、里里外外地渎神。李东海会在万众瞩目中红着脸抓住衣袖，小声求饶，忘记自己的发言，变成只懂得求爱的动物。

也许会有人发现祭司大人的失神，于是当晚梦中，赤裸的祭司被千万Alpha和Beta反复操干，汁水横流，穴口合都合不上。而李赫宰会切实地将这些都一一在祭司大人身上完成。

李东海的声音越来越响，他好像已经失去了自我意识，浑身上下只有李赫宰触碰的地方才有感觉。他挣扎着要转过身，伸手试图抱住李赫宰，却被扣住膝弯，狠狠被压住。他没有腿毛，略带肌肉的小腿架上李赫宰的肩膀。

李赫宰似乎看了他的小腿一眼，再插入时的力道又变重了，还伴随着手掌击打在臀部的清脆声。最暧昧浑浊的气息，最黏稠湿润的液体，都被击打声拉入李东海的视野中，他泛起了久违的羞耻，为自己的现状，也为李赫宰教训小朋友一样的动作。但与此同时，他的信息素浓度也逐渐升高。

清醒仅仅只有一瞬间，下一秒李东海又坠入情热当中。交合处的水声消失了，臀部火辣辣的快感也不复存在，他紧紧地攀在李赫宰身上，玫瑰变为藤蔓，嘴里喃喃要抱，宛如吸食精气的妖猫。

李赫宰尚有一丝神智，他饶有兴趣地打量着李东海，顺势躺倒，放任李东海骑在自己身上，全身唯有一处密不可分。李东海似乎有些迟疑，他的目光早已涣散，终究还是被情欲操控。他以双腿支撑，缓缓抬起腰部又坐下。由自己主导的性爱让他得到了更多快感，于是上瘾一般扭动腰肢，以取悦自己。

但他实在太过敏感，不过数下就以软了腰。他伏在李赫宰身上，阴茎贴住二人小腹，微微摩擦。他受到刺激，不由得试图并起双腿，却被李赫宰直接摆开。

明明在下面，李赫宰却一直保持强势地位。他再次用腰部发力，不允许李东海逃离或放弃。这样的姿势难以掌握方向，阴茎在后穴毫无章法地侵略，歪打正着地进入了生殖腔。无法预判的意外让李东海感受到了前所未有的刺激，他尖叫着想要起身，又被一记深顶拽回了原位。他的腰甚至软得无法支撑自己，只能反手抓住李赫宰的小腿，仰面尖叫流泪。

李赫宰掌控了他最脆弱的地方，无论是快感还是疼痛都让他害怕又甘之如饴。他像掉落在陷阱中，几次三番尝试逃离却失败，终于放弃挣扎。

李赫宰的抽插越发猛烈，信息素像是感受到了主人的情绪变化，由冰白葡萄酒变成了伏特加。这并非普通的伏特加，而是全世界最烈的波兰精馏，96%的浓度让所有豪饮者必死无疑。李赫宰曾在为数不多的盛怒时嗅过这股气味，再转身，周边所有的Alpha或Omega都受到了影响。

李东海显然也无法承受，他的玫瑰香味几乎被覆盖。在李赫宰眼里，他的信息素仿佛堵在了他的身体里，内外夹击的力量让李东海感到窒息，他根本喘不过气，像被一只手掐住喉咙，一点声音也没有了。

李赫宰一把将他揽到怀里，翻身压住他，牙齿咬住气息微弱的腺体，注入信息素，同时在生殖腔中成结。李东海与他一起达到高潮，伏特加涌入他的身体，帮助他重新呼吸。

“李东海。”李赫宰咬住李东海的耳垂，这样叫他，“我是谁？”

高潮余韵还未褪去，李东海迷茫地望着他，半天也没回答，像是从未见过这个人。

李赫宰不怒反笑，试图给自己挽回些许颜面。Alpha本能的占有欲让他好不容易才把心里的一点火气按下去，只能用还算愉快的性爱过程安慰自己，至少性生活会不错。

成结仍在继续，险些捅了炸药包的李东海窝在李赫宰怀里沉沉睡去，玫瑰花香慢慢恢复生气。李赫宰半搂着他，侧身用另只手去捡地上的被子。

在此时安全感全失的Omega捕捉到了Alpha的远离。李东海在睡梦中溢出哭腔，不停用沙哑的声音喊“赫宰”。李赫宰一愣，连忙回身握住他的空气中摸索的手，用被子盖住李东海，别扭又温柔地吻掉了他的眼泪。

“我在这里。小骗子。”

FIN.


End file.
